Worth the Wait:  Addendum
by Roguie
Summary: It's been a year, one entire year that she's spent alone on a strange planet in a strange time, trying to get by.  He's coming back for her, she can feel him, and she waits.  Rose/10, one shot with K  rated full fic posted separately.


A/N: As promised, here is the lovely, smutty ending to Worth the Wait. If you are too young to read it, go away. If you don't want to read it, go away. If you're not into happy, lemony, dirty stories… the actual story is available in a K+, so off you go.

For the rest of you? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Doctor Who; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have. **

Worth The Wait

Addendum: In the Night

By Danae Bowen

His fingers pressed hard into her head as he dragged her lips to his, holding her tight against him, his body tightening harder with every gasp and moan that escaped from her. Her mind was burning, her body flushed hot even as the cool night breeze reminded them they were at the bottom of her driveway, completely exposed to the neighbourhood. Rose pressed him against the car, her soft body moulding against his, perfect fit, meant to be, her eyes glazed with heated emotion, thoughts beyond rationality.

"Rose," he whispered, panting softly as he pulled his head back, groaning as her hip brushed against his hardness trapped under his suit pants.

"Missed you," she whispered in return, wrapping a leg around him, pulling herself up onto his hips as he spun, putting her back to the car, grinding his erection hard against her soft body.

"Missed you, too," his lips claimed hers again, his tongue delving deep into the warm cavern of her mouth, his hearts beating steadily out of rhythm as he closed his eyes, allowing the sensations of taste and scent to take him deeper into the moment. He groaned, moving his mouth off hers, over the soft skin of her jaw, down to the tender flesh of her throat where he feasted with tongue and teeth, glorying in the gasps of pleasure he wrung from her lips. "Should slow down," he whispered, "Making a spectacle of ourselves,"

She moaned deeply, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, her hands wound firmly in his hair, holding his head to her throat as she writhed against him. "Can't… burning up…"

His lips trailed further down her chest, pulling the neckline of her loose sweatshirt with them. His tongue dived into the valley between her breasts, coaxing a gasp of pleasure from the blonde in his arms.

"Burning up, Doctor… so bad…. Need you."

He groaned, resting his forehead against her chest before she forced it up, pulling his lips back to hers, drinking deeply from his mouth as her tongue battled his own. "Not," he breathed heavily, "Gonna shag you against a car," he whimpered as she ground herself against him, forcing him to a hardness he'd never thought possible, "On a street, Rose." He backed away from the car, taking her with him as he struggled to turn towards the house. "Not like animals."

She moaned softly in his ear, "Nope, just humans,"

Whatever he said following that, Rose couldn't tell if it was English, his lips went immediately to her ear, his teeth biting down on the lobe as he carried her up the stairs, pressing her back into the door that David had mercifully left ajar. They stumbled into the house and the Doctor paused, half whimpering as he looked around, not sure where to go.

"Gotta help me, Rose," he whispered, nudging her chin up with his nose even as he returned to her throat, needing his lips on her soft flesh.

"Up… stairs," she gasped out, dragging her hands through his hair, her nails biting into the back of his neck as he stumbled forward, his trembling knees taking the stairs roughly. "Second door… left,"

He raised his head, glancing down the hallway, which Rose took as an invite to lower her own lips to his throat, nibbling on his Adams apple, tearing a tortured grunt from him, forcing him to tighten his grip on her hips as he bucked hard against her, stopping to press her into a wall, stopping to capture her mouth as he tried desperately to regain some composure.

"Right, then, I think Sarah and I are going to spend the night at her place, yeah? Nice to meet you, Doctor," David called from the bottom of the stairs, laughter shaking his voice. He slammed the door loudly behind himself, letting them know they were finally alone.

The second David left, Rose reached between them and pulled her sweatshirt over her head, baring her simple black bra to the Doctor's hungry gaze. She felt his entire body stall as his breath caught in his throat, his arms trembled as he resisted the urge to free his hands, the thought of separating her from his body was too much.

"Bed," he whispered, "Now."

Rose gathered enough strength to untangle herself from the Doctor's embrace, pulling him down the hallway into her room. For once, the Doctor couldn't muster enough curiosity to look around, instead, his gaze never left Rose's back, from the supple flesh at the waist of her jeans up the long expanse of her back, broken only by the straps of her bra. He dug his fingers into the palms of his hands, grinding his teeth with the power of his restraint.

"Take it off," he licked his lips, swallowing hard, "Wanna see you,"

Rose's head swum with the lack of blood to her brain as her heart faltered, her knees weakening as she reached behind herself and opened her bra, letting the simple piece of fabric to drop to the floor.

He watched her with an unerring stare, devouring her with his eyes even as he forced himself to stay out of reach. "Turn around, show me."

She turned slowly, straightening her back as she put herself on display. She chewed her lip softly, her fingers toying with the clasp of her jeans. The Doctor breathed heavily, his eyes hooded, his tongue continually darting out to wet his lips as he watched her, testing his own resolve.

"Yes," he whispered on a half groan. "Those too. Wanna see all of you, Rose."

She swallowed heavily, her heart pounding erratically as she met his gaze. "Not by myself, Doctor. I want to see you too, y'know?"

He nodded, reaching up to loosen his tie. His fingers stalled as Rose opened the clasp on her jeans, working the tight fabric down her hips. She grinned at him, her tongue peeking out between her teeth as she stopped moving, eyeing his shirt pointedly. With a groan and a heavy hand, the Doctor ripped his shirt open, leaving the scraps of cloth on her bedroom floor in a trail behind him as he crossed the room to her, pulled her fingers from her jeans and dropped to his knees in front of her, dragging the denim down her legs. His eyes flashed annoyance at her underwear even as he hooked his fingers into her knickers and pulled, tearing the tiny piece of lace and instantly forgetting it as it fell away, leaving her bare to his view.

On his knees at her feet, the Doctor stared up at her, his hearts pounding so painfully in his chest he swore for a moment she could see them beating through his flesh. He licked his lips, his eyes darkening until she swore they were pools of pure black, before he moved. His fingers grasped her hips tightly, pulling her towards him, forcing her legs apart as he pressed his face to the apex of her thighs. A sharp cry escaped Rose's lips, her hips jerking forward, giving him a better grip and angle as he pressed his tongue hard against her, lapping at her juices, feasting on her greedily even as her knees buckled. He chuckled wryly, catching her as she fell, climbing to his feet and angling her back onto her bed while he stood over her, grinning down at her as she panted.

His fingers went to the button of his pants, undoing the clasp while he licked his lips watching as she shivered with anticipation. When his clothes lay on the floor, his erection standing proud, he climbed over her on the bed nibbling a gentle trail up her body. He started at her ankles, nipping lightly at the bone before moving up her calf, his hands holding her still as he licked, sucked and bit gently every inch of flesh in his reach. He discovered that slipping his tongue over the soft flesh behind her knee made her keen softly, her legs spread apart and hips arch. "Brilliant," he whispered, moving up her thigh, torturing her flesh slowly. Much to Rose's combined pleasure and dismay, the Doctor found her stomach a specific enjoyment, darting his tongue in and out of her navel, revelling in her continued twitching beneath him. Her throaty groans encouraged him, even as he slid further up her body, grinning as he came to her full breasts. His hand reached her first, brushing his thumb gently across her left nipple, watching as she arched delicately, breathing in the sound of her breathy cry. He repeated the same action with her right breast before following the path of his thumb with his tongue, trailing a warm wet trail over the sensitive flesh. Rose groaned deeply as the Doctor mouthed her breast, sucking it heavily into his mouth before allowing it to slip free with a pop. He grinned against her flesh as he continued up, nipping at her collar bone, her throat, her chin before settling at her lips once more, slowly kissing her into a soft haze, leaving her breathless and whimpering beneath him.

"When we get back to the TARDIS, I'm gonna enjoy you properly," he whispered into her ear, and as she arched with the pleasure his words brought her, he pressed against her heated opening, sliding inside her slow and steady.

Rose's heated moan was echoed by the Doctor's as she closed tightly around him, her wet heat sending blinding flashes through his brain, and all intellectual processes stopped instantly as though short circuited. A full minute passed as he revelled in the feeling of finally being inside his Rose, feeling her clasp and throb around him, feeling himself pulse heatedly within her. Finally, he moved, slowly at first, drawing himself out until just his the tip was sheathed in her heat, and when she whimpered her dismay at his leaving, he thrust hard, burying himself deep. New shots of lightening flashed before his eyes as he forced himself to look down, to focus on Rose's beautiful face as he repeated his actions, faster this time, driving inside until he could go no deeper. Even as half his mind was lost in the blend of pleasure and passion, half his mind was focussed on her, watching the burn of ecstasy flush her cheeks, her glazed eyes unfocussed as she cried out beneath him, tightening hard around him, arching her body against him, taking him just that tiny bit deeper. Still he moved with in her, thrusting through her clenching walls, giving her no time to recover as he drove her higher and higher, his length stretching her and filling her completely.

His fingers lingered at the sides of her head, trembling as he resisted the almost overwhelming urge to join with her completely. Even still, her emotions were radiating off her without the final connection, and he closed his eyes to drink them in filling his senses with the depth of her love for him, need for him, want for him, and oh, god that burning reach towards her final completion. He cried out through gritted teeth, resolve crumbled; unable to stop himself as he gripped her head, burying his mind in her mind as his body was buried in her own. Both of their worlds turned white instantly as the power of their passion exploded simultaneously in each of their minds, three hearts frozen in time as worlds shattered and suns burned out around them. He drove his body and mind into hers so deep that she screamed, pain, pleasure, passion, torture, reward, it all blended into a single unnameable emotion and he spilled into her all of his need that had built without release for two years.

They remained like that for long minutes, his forehead pressed to hers, their breath mingling as their bodies cooled. Finally, Rose opened her eyes, smiling up at the Doctor, cheeks pink, breath still heavy from passion and exertion. He smiled back at her sadly, trying to find the words to apologize for his invasion of her mind, but she reached up to him first, stroking his temple gently, her body humming with understanding, acceptance and a very deep love that brought tears to the Doctor's eyes.

Any other time he'd berate himself for his treatment of Rose, worry that he'd not lavished the attention she deserved upon her, worried that he'd been too selfish, too demanding, to controlling, but tonight he simply moved to the side, curling her body into his as he lay down, burying his face against the nape of her neck as she closed her eyes and her breathing grew even. He wrapped his arms around her, securing her to him so that when she awoke she'd instantly know he was permanently by her side.

Maybe tomorrow he'd tell her exactly how much she meant to him. Maybe tomorrow he'd teach her how to discern the feelings that flowed through their newly forming bond. Maybe tomorrow he'd tell her exactly what that meant to him, to them.

As the Time Lord closed his eyes, a thousand different things went through his mind that needed to be discussed in the days to come, but when sleep came for him mere moments later, the only thoughts that remained were of love and forever.

~~~Fin.


End file.
